


Another

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, Set during Deathly Hallows, why am i like this, why did fred die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: Screw fate, screw destiny.





	

What if he didn't die?  
What if he had dodged that one simple action that had killed him?  
What if there was no body to be dragged with your own hands?  
What if it had went another way?

You wouldn't have been looking at the lonely diamond— now just a rock, glittering from the ray of moonlight shining on it.  
You wouldn't have been sitting there, clutching his cold, unmoving hands.  
You would've been married on Hogwarts grounds out of the blue after the battle.  
You would've procured Ginny's surprise dress because she were to be your unannounced maid of honour.  
You would've been laughing throwing blobs of cake at his face.  
He would've carried you home to the Burrow and you would've tended to his wounds.  
You would've kissed his scars and tell him they were marks of bravery. He had fought and won.  
Years later, you would have children. Twins, just like he and his brother.  
You would be happy and you would've had your very own little pranksters as well.

And although he did fight.

Cruel fate has made it so that he did not win.

"Screw fate, screw destiny." You stood up from the floor beside his body and looked at the watch he had given to you when he had proposed.

Midnight. Voldemort was coming.

At that moment, you felt no fear and recklessness overcame you like a tsunami. 

If you were gonna lose him to the Death Eaters, you were ready to go down fighting them.

Just like what he would've wanted:

If only it had went another way.


End file.
